kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
D5 Petewa (restored)
Petewa is a transdimensional cartographer who runs around pretending she has any clue what she's doing. History D5 Petewa was brought to the Third Dimension (more commonly known as BZNui) when Kovika snatched her, as well as all other Petewas out of their home dimensions, and into his basement in an attempt to do something. Eventually, however, Kovika was distracted* long enough for D3 Petewa to free his counterparts. Little is known about D5 Petewa before she was locked in Kovika's basement. Kanohi Force When D3 was killed in the midst of a meme-war, D5 took over the account, and with it, membership within the Kanohi Force. She temporarily donned the four-split mask of D3, until her own splitmask was made. It is rumored that before D5 "inherited" membership, she lived in a building in BZ-Metru, the address of which was D5, Petewa lane. The only thing to support this claim however, is that all other Petewas followed that scheme when it came to housing in BZNui. Eventually, the disappearance of Petewas began to alarm D5, after realizing that D3, in his titan form, had been kidnapped as well. She began investigating, and eventually got kidnapped herself, realizing that D1 Petewa, the Kra-Toa, was behind it all, she led a revolt of the Petewas, after which, D3 was killed again, D1 had a moment of realization about her gender, and D5 got an anime inspired variation of her mask. Afterwards, D5 gave up her powers granted by the mysterious liquid in order to send all Petewas back to their home dimensions, aside from herself, seeing as the fifth dimension had been destroyed at this point. At one point, in order to threaten the other Underlings, D5 donned a mask of mutation, specifically, the one she'd stolen from D1 after her defeat. She only ever used this mask on herself, but does like to carry it around. Up until the point that Bronzejet got a BZP account, Petewa would carry him around strapped to a staff, occasionally using him as a match, or on one occasion, a blunt weapon. When Bronzejet finally did join the Kanohi Force himself, however, D5 was more than fine with helping him with his rebuilding of the Bronze Armor. On more than one occasion, D5 is known to run around, swinging a warhammer like a maniac. And shipping the other Spam Masters. Appearances While in the third dimension, Petewa looks like a somewhat muscled Po-Toa, with two swords strapped to her left hip, her warhammer and a pack on her back, as well as the occasional Torchworm on her shoulder, with most visible elemental energy being sent through the left arm or either of the legs. The colour of her elemental energy is purple whereas her brainstalk is Onu-Green. Before becoming a Toa, in the fifth dimension, Petewa was a Tohunga style Matoran with tan arms, black legs, a tan torso, Onu-Green eyes, and a Brown Pakari. While in "Pony" form, Petewa is brown, with a brown mane and tail, Onu-Green eyes, and a Kaukari shaped cutie mark. While in the "Power Rangers" dimension, Petewa looks about the same as he does in the earth dimension, but with a more casual attire. While in "the earth dimension" Petewa is a mildly tanned Caucasian female, who wears brown cargo pants, red running shoes, a tan shirt, a brown, fancy, button up vest, a purple necktie, and sunglasses that roll up to fit in her pocket, when not on her face. In D9, Petewa looks the same as normal, but with Gold and white replacing her amalgamation of colours. Powers and Abilities The Kaukari grants its bearer strong swimming and water related strength. At some point, D5 combined her mask with the olmak she got from her home dimension and the mask of mutation she stole from D1. The amalgamation allows her to travel between Dimensions at will, and change her form to fit in with those native to whatever Dimension she has wandered into. Trivia *Both in story, and IRL, she, Bronzejet, and AngryKitty05 are siblings. *Petewa is one of many Comic Makers in BZ-Nui. *Petewa is left-handed. *Early on in Petewa's time on BZPower, she used commas, rather than periods. This was a result of her only using the first forum site she'd ever been on for text-based RPGs, which she would participate in through the scriptwriting format of Character name: Character dialogue, (character action,) thought, ((out of character anything,)) This way of posting caused her to end every post in a comma out of habit. *Petewa has a fear of needles, not of blood, blades, or even death, but of something small and subtle enough that you wouldn't notice it had punctured your skin until it was too late by far. *Petewa has several mental disorders, IRL. *Petewa drew the only groupshot of the entirety of the Kanohi Force to date. Extra Links *Trader Who His comedy and Doctor Who spinoff on BZPower. *After the Fall His photo comic on BZPower. *Discarded His epic about Bronze. *Petewa's tales from the Fifth Dimension A sprite comic about Petewa's time as a Matoran. __FORCETOC__